


Bonk! You're A Meanie! Bonk!

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [16]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Leash Kid Tommy, Not Beta Read, agere, author still doesn't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: "Meanie! Sour 's a meanie!" Tommy whined and tried to kick the back of Tubbo's leg before Ranboo grabbed him so Tubbo wouldn't fall down the stairs, "No! Boo down!" Tommy fussed trying to get himself down before giving up and flicking Ranboo's forehead.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Bonk! You're A Meanie! Bonk!

**Author's Note:**

> Not requested, got this idea from a stream :>

TW/CW: Do I need to put Tommy being a leash kid in this as a warning? Same with people getting bonked with a rattle?  
Nicknames: Bug, Sweetie, Tiny One, Lovebug, Little Moth Nicknames for Tubbo: BoBo, Bubby, Sour Nicknames for Ranboo: Boo, Bubba, Silly

Tommy screeched as he quickly made his way through the house trying to escape Tubbo who was standing in the living room holding on to the bag that was connected to a leash. "Little moth! Either when we go out you promise to stay by our side or you wear the leash!" Ranboo poked his head out of the kitchen just in time to see Tommy booking his way up the steps and Tubbo making his way towards the stairs. "I can do this, he's just like a foot taller than me, but he's mentally four. Not like I'm going to be met with a sword or something." Tubbo ran his fingers through his hair and began making his way up the steps, disappearing behind the wooden bars that held up the hand-rail.

"One...two...three...and-" A crash broke off Ranboo's counting before another screech was heard, despite the screaming that and escaping Ranboo and Tubbo both knew that Tommy didn't fully mind the leash or anything, he saw it more as a game. If he did care he would of told them whether big or little that it was an issue, it was something they all agreed to do since they all regressed to cope with everything that had or was going on. The manipulation, wars, accusations, everything. All of them had gone through things they didn't need to experience at their age. "I got the picnic basket done, and the bag is packed!"

A muffled yell was heard from the second floor leaving Ranboo to just assume that Tubbo was trying to get Tommy to wear the leash, while they did always try and strike the deal of 'Just stick by us!' everyone knew Tommy wasn't going to, their last attempt at that deal ended in Eret bringing a baby-space Tommy back to them who apparently had gotten lost in L'manburg and had an anxiety attack due to no-one being around leading him to regressing smaller.

"Meanie! Sour 's a meanie!" Tommy whined and tried to kick the back of Tubbo's leg before Ranboo grabbed him so Tubbo wouldn't fall down the stairs, "No! Boo down!" Tommy fussed trying to get himself down before giving up and flicking Ranboo's forehead.

"Bug, sweetie, we won't go out if you don't start behaving. We were even going to go to the flower field you liked." Ranboo grabbed the basket he had prepared before looking back at the little who was in his arms who was giving him a look only he could describe as 'you wouldn't!' "We will bug. Do you want that to happen?"

Tommy grumbled to himself as if he was debating his options before giving Ranboo the look again to which he just raised an eyebrow, "No." Tommy looked away from Ranboo and over at Tubbo as if he would save him from having to behave, Tubbo merely gave him the same look back which led to Tommy giving an over-dramatic sigh before looking back at Ranboo, "Fine! I'll be nice!" With that Ranboo put Tommy down and gave Tubbo the leash handle so he could carry the basket without the risk of dropping it due to Tommy's running.

"Okay tiny one, you ready to go out?" Tommy quickly nodded and turned to Ranboo reaching for his little bag so he could grab what he wanted from there. Ranboo gave him the bag to which Tommy dug through it to grab his rattle and paci before giving it back to Ranboo. "How small are you little moth?" Tubbo adjusted the leash in his hand while waiting for a reply.

"Um, three!" Tommy looked down at the rattle while he chewed slightly on the paci before looking over at Tubbo and smiling, "Leave now BoBo?" Tommy shook the rattle some and rocked on his heels.

"Sure we can leave now!" Tubbo motioned for Ranboo to follow him and Tommy as they started on their journey to the flower field, Ranboo carrying the picnic basket and Tommy's little bag while Tubbo kept a hold of the leash that kept getting pulled on by Tommy running around. "Tiny one, calm down! You're going to trip and get booboos" Tommy turned around and puffed out his cheeks before running back to Tubbo and lightly hitting his head with his rattle.

"Bonk, Bonk!" Tommy grinned behind his paci before trying to run back ahead of the two, they were used to this type of thing. Tommy would try and run ahead of them, get upset that the leash stopped him and came back to whoever was holding it and lightly 'hit' them with it, he called it hitting though to them it was more of a tap. They always let him know if he hit them too hard and he would immediately apologize and kiss wherever he hit them saying it'd make their booboos feel better.

"Ranboo, you got the blanket right?" Tubbo looked over at Ranboo as Tommy was skipping along ahead of them waving at people who they passed by, everyone in the SMP knew about their regression and was either very supportive or ignored it if they didn't want to get involved, which all of them appreciated. They were simply all a bunch of kids who made their own group and were trying to get better from the trauma they got thrown at them.

"Yeah I have the blanket, I put it in the basket this time so I wouldn't drop it." Ranboo opened one of the lids to the basket and there was the basket sitting on top of the food. "I also made sure to pack some extra drinks like angel milk and caprisuns in case we get a bigger kid or a littler kid on our hands." He smiled to himself proud that he managed to remember everything to pack, Tubbo must of either been able to tell or was just also proud of him since he congratulated Ranboo also.

"F'owers! F'owers!" Tommy quickly tried to take off at the field before whining and pulling at the leash as it cut him off from sprinting straight at the field, Tommy stomped his foot and turned around to look at the two caregivers who were both trying to suppress cooing at the pouty face he had. The two were quick to get over their initial reaction as Tommy came skipping back over and hit Tubbo with the rattle. "Bonk! Bonk! Bubby gets bonk bonk!"

"Lovebug, c'mere!" Ranboo opened up his arms and Tommy quickly ran over and hugged him not expecting to get picked up and spun around when Tubbo dropped the handle.

"Silly! Silly le' me go! Wan' go see f'owers!" Ranboo set Tommy down and tried to suppress a laugh at the way he stopped to fix his hair that got messed up from being spun around. "F'owers now?"

"Can you stay within our view little moth?" Tommy nodded quickly knowing what was going to happen, "Pinkie promise? You know you can't break these sweetie." Tommy quickly interlocked his pinkie with Tubbo's before spinning around so the bag can be unclipped from him, Tubbo unclipped it and watched as Tommy quickly ran to the flower field and dove into a highly grassy spot with a happy scream.

"We are going to have to wash out so many grass stains." Tubbo glanced over at Ranboo before suppressing a sigh realizing how right he was, "It's fine though, as long as he's happy, I have it written down in my book how to."

**Author's Note:**

> I may make "TKTTGBG: Traumatized Kids Trying To Get By Group" in to it's own oneshot book.


End file.
